When we mix Shamans into love matters
by Bun-Bun-YamiKathy
Summary: YAOI This is a Hao/Lyserg along with Anzu/Yami ficcy, The shamans go to Domino where they will meet the yugioh gang and help with their love problems... Can they handle it? o.0 Please R &R--- You have to TOT XD. *No Anzu bashers* XP!!
1. Default Chapter

************************************************************************* Second Fanfic Attempt XP  
  
(\___/) ( =^;^=) (") (") !! BunnyFic **tm** Nah me not gonna write a whole conversation out of line XD. So on with the ficcy!!!, please R&R. Disclaimer: Me owns my own creations ^^, unfortunately Yu-Gi-Oh and Shaman King aren't XP . Warning: This is not an Anzu-bashing story and im totally against it so back off if you were expecting that XP.  
  
Pairing- Yami/Anzu/Joey, Ioh/Anna, Hao/Lyserg, Kaiba/Otogi ^o^ n others later. X3 **************************************************************************** ************************************** Chapter 1 "New friendz at School"  
  
"Why do I have to stand you!! Bastard!", shouted Anna as she threw what she could at Ioh`s face. "Anna.I", Ioh started. "Shut up and help me pack!", cried Anna even more furious. Ioh trembled and started placing Anna`s clothes in the bag. He sighed. They had to move away from their precious home to a place called "Domino City" , because Ioh had refused to become the Shaman King at last and they couldn't afford to live in such a big mansion. The door opened and Hao`s face appeared. "Hey Ioh, are you ready yet?", he asked. Ioh nodded. "Fine, cuz dad already started the car", continued Hao smiling. Anna stood up and gave her bags to Ioh and Hao and got out muttering about lazy husbands and stupid shamans. Hao sighed, then looked at Ioh, "Brother, its gonna be a long trip". Ioh nodded. ^^; ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- - Domino City 7:00a.m. ** X·)  
  
"Beeeeeeeeeep" "Beeeeeeep", rang the alarm clock waking up Yami with a start. "Wha.", he said as he ran a hand to his tangled hair, he looked at the little aibou Yugi at his side and gently storked his hair. "Time to wake up little one", he said softly in Yugi`s ear. Yugi opened his eyes and hugged his Yami. Then they raced to the bathroom to get ready for school.  
  
"Hey Grampa, gimme breakfast", cried Yugi as he beat Yami to the kitchen. "Meh!! I won", he said triumphantly. Yami smiled. "Come n hurry or you`ll be late", said Gramps as he handed both their lunch. They left after that.  
  
********************************************************************* Domino School 8:00 a.m. Class 1-B  
  
"Yugi check this out!!", cried Joey as he dragged Yugi to the hall where a lot of people where gathered excited. "Whats all this fuss about?", asked Thea all confused trying to look ahead. "Ya see guys, a new girl named Anna Asakura came here and she`s so cute!!, everyguy is falling for her" answered Joey.  
  
Anna walked down the hall in her new short uniform that fitted her body perfectly. She couldn't ignore all the attention she was getting and could do nothing but sigh and continue her way while Ioh and Hao followed closely annoyed by all the noise. "Ugh, what! Haven`t they seen a new girl in their lives?"said Hao sarcastically. Ioh laughed. Anna glanced back angrily and Hao gulped o.0;  
  
Finally after all the cheers they got their places in room 1-B. Hao sat next to Yami, Ioh sat next to Joey and Anna sat next to Thea. Yami and Hao just kept exchanging glances while Anna and Thea talked a lot, Joey just tried to show his XXX videos to Ioh. Ioh sweatdropped -__-; Recess at Domino School 11:a.m.  
  
"So you`ve been in love with the guy for about 5 months and still haven`t confessed anything?", asked Anna as she carefully inspected the Chef`s surprise meat. "Yeh, Im just too scared to tell him.What if he says no and I ruin our friendship?", said Anzu as she mixed her chocolate shake with a straw. "Well there`s only one way girls!!", Mai interrupted. Anna and Anzu turned to look at her curiously. "Dress sexy and make him desire you!!! Mwahahaha!!!", laughed Mai. "O.0 Um.yeah Mai.thanx ^^; ", managed Anzu while Anna chuckled.  
  
On the table across the guys where sittin n laughing their heads off.  
  
"And so I say: I bet on ya bitch!, ya kiss her butt and i`ll pay ya $100 bux!!", said Joey to the crew. "Yeh, where ya gonna get $100 bux?", asked Yami with a suspicious look. Joey sweatdropped, "Anyways I made the bet and I won the $100 bux". "Yeah right", said Yami as he playfully shoved Joey. "100 bux? Heh.Well I get all the money I have from the stupid arse X-laws. I just go over and beat the shit out of them and get all the money", said Hao smiling. "Erm.Hao", Ioh started, but was interrupted by a loud noise as Lyserg jumped onto the table where the guys were eating. "Holy shite!!", cried Joey. "WTF!!!", said Yami with a start. Hao sweatdropped, "Not again".  
  
Lyserg smiled evily at Hao, then took out to giant speakers and turned the volume to MAX. Then got the audio close to Hao`s ears and yelled "HHHHAAOOO"!!. The noise sent Hao flying through the window. Lyserg bowed to the guys, hid the speaker and left. "o0; um.", said Yami as he saw Lyserg disappear behind the door. "Whoa, that was cool!!!", said Joey laughing. Ioh went over to where Hao lied. Hao looked dizzy *anime style XD*. Ioh bent over and showed Hao two fingers. "Hao, how many fingers do you see?". "Uh..Daddy??", said Hao and fainted. "Oh charming!!", cried Ioh. ******************************************************************** Nursery 12:00 a.m. X·( Hao opened his eyes, his head really hurt and he was still dizzy. "STUPID LYSERG I`LL CUT YOUR PUNY LITTLE THING IN TINY LITTLE PIECES SO THAT I CAN FEED THEM TO YOU AND YOU WILL HAVE FUN WITH EVERY LITTLE BLOODY PIECE!!!", grumbled Hao. Then he turned and saw a nurse with the eyes as big as the room. "Oh actually, you look cuter just cleaning every kidz butt so scram!!", he said angrily. "Eeeeeeek!!", the nurse ran away and killed herself. "Oh fine go to hell!! -__-", said Hao one last time. He got up and decided to go look for his friends. "Im really pissed off, im gonna find that bitch and kill him", he muttered as he walked by the hall.  
  
To be continued. ^o^ If no reviews then me no go on , so plz!!! *begs and makes Yami, Hao, and Joey beg too* XD pleasy, me promises next chappie is more funny n better X3.  
  
If I got reviews i`ll be updating everyday so check out daily ;) /-P (--mwahahahha evil face o0; ^-_-^ 


	2. Love is in the air

Hey got next chappie up!!! ^^ *erhm since I got nuthin else to do* 0o; XD. Disclaimer: Me owns my own creations ^^, unfortunately Yu-Gi-Oh and Shaman King aren't XP .  
  
(\___/) (=^o^=) (") (") Bunny fic *tm*  
  
Chappie 2 "Love is in the air."  
  
*********************************************************************** Anzu`s House 11.a.m.  
  
The next day Anzu woke up late. It had been a long night since Mai and Anna came and made a plan to get her and Yami together. They had been doing the plan all night and it had worn them off. ---------Flashback----------------------------------------------- "First we need you to practice", said Mai, "Or, have you ever been on a date before??". "Nope", answered Anzu. "Hey what if she has a first date with Otogi??, he sure is cute enough", suggested Anna enthusiastically. Anzu blushed. "Yeah, that would be cool", said Mai. "So its set, Anzu and Otogi". --------------------------------------------End of Flashback So that evening she had been set up on a date with Otogi and he was going to pick her up. She shivered. It was her first date and she had dreamed it end with Yami kissing her.not Otogi. She really didin`t trust him much. he was the kind of guy that kissed on first dates no matter what the girl thought.  
  
Anzu searched for clothes in her closet. It was hard to choose what would Otogi like. She really wished Mai was here to help her. She sighed and decided to take a bath.she felt something unexpected was gonna happen.but what??? ******************************************************************** Hao`s House 11:30 a.m. Hao lied on his bed, his head still hurt and Lyserg was to blame. "Damn him!!", shouted Hao. "I swear i`ll get my revenge". Suddenly the door opened and Ioh entered. He was laughing a lot and seemed to be talking to someone on the phone. "Kid, shut your damn mouth, can`t you see im busy planning how to kill that stupid brat Lyserg!!". "Oh, sorry Hao, im talking to Lyserg right now.and um. he says You`re a sissy bitch and have a very small ass". "What!!", cried Hao annoyed. "Oh he also says you.you.", Ioh started laughing so hard he fell on the floor holding his stomach. "Grrrr", Hao took the phone but just as he placed it next to his ear.. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOO!!". "God damn it!!!", cried Hao holding his head. "i`ll get ya for this psycho!!", shouted Hao to the dead phone. Ioh was still laughin until Hao kicked his arse and made him shut up. "That's it", he said smiling. ^o^ *** The phone then rang again. "Oh so the psycho wants more eh??", said Hao pickin up the phone. "Have ha heard the word death?,"he asked to the other person on the phone. "Uh.y-y-eah b-but.", the voice in the other end spoke. "Well that's what its gonna happen to you if you keep callin and shouting like a girl having an orgasm just to piss me off!!", shouted Hao hanging the phone rudely.  
  
"Whats up with Hao?", Yami said as he hung up the phone. Joey and Yugi shrugged. "I guess i`ll call him later to come and meet us at the park, there`s gonna be a festival tonight", said Yami. "Great, hey call Anzu.maybe you`ll get a chance with her tonight ;)", said Joey. "Right!", answered yami blushing. He dialed Anzu`s number and waited for the tone while he received encouraging glances from his friends. "Hi, Anzu speaking". Yami blushed. "Uh.Anzu I was wondering if you would like to go to the festival with me and the guys.",he managed. "Uh.sorry Yami but I gotta..erm.other thingz to do and im so-sorry..", she answered sadly. "I understand", said Yami. And after a few im sorry`s, they hung up the phone. "So.??", asked Joey. Yami looked to the floor. "Yami.", said Yugi hugging Yami. ************************************************************ Anzu`s house again 3:00, *Otogi comes at 4.00*  
  
"EEeeekkk!!", cried Anzu as she desperately searched for her hairbrush and a towel. "I almost got no time!!". After a few curses to the bathroom and the brush she managed to get out and now was picking her clothes. "Uh .lets see, not too formal not too normal.yeah casual.not too baggy o.0". She decided on a blue short dress with beautiful flowers on it and some sandals. She looked pretty on summer clothes. "Lets hope Otogi doesn't take this to seriously", she said for herself.  
  
After brushing her teeth and hair again she heard the door bell. Quickly she passed a hand through her thousand times combed hair and ran downstairs to open the door. "o.0 What are you doing here?", asked Anzu to the person in front of her door. ****************************************************************** ^^ Yeah end of a short chappy, well hope you liked this one XD. With school coming up it`ll be hard but i`ll continue to update. Cya! *Who is the one at Anzu`s door? * What is Hao planning to fight lyserg. ? 


	3. Love Hurts

Disclaimer: Me owns my own creations ^^, unfortunately Yu-Gi-Oh and Shaman King aren't XP .  
  
Back again and about time too XD. This romance chappy, coming.  
  
(\___/) (=^o^=) (") (") !!!! Bunny Productions ** *Maybe i`ll change the pairings so please don't get angry or suggest a pair in your reviews* ******************************************************************** Chapter 3 "Love Hurts "  
  
Seto Kaiba frowned at Anzu. He seemed pretty disturbed by being at her house but he had to keep things straight. He cleared his throat and spoke in a harsh tone. "So you are planning to go out with Duke Devlin on a date.", he asked, a bit of sarcasm filling his words. "How do you know??, you shouldn't be messing up in other people`s business", she spoke angrily. At that point the cute CEO lost his patience and lifted Anzu by the collar, making her back bang against the hard wall. "Agh!!", she cried, terrified. Kaiba`s eyes seemed to pierce to her and the feeling of fear was increasing with every second. "Im warning you Anzu Masaki.if you try to kiss Duke or even touch him, you`ll be in big trouble, cuz he`s just mine, understand?", he spat. Anzu didn't answer. "UNDERSTAND!!!?", he shouted furiously, banging Anzu again. She trembled and muttered a "Yes", she really had no choice or the CEO could even go as far as to kill her.  
  
Kaiba smiled evily and let go of her collar makin her fall down with a thud on the cold floor. "Good girl", he said as he went away and closed the door softly. Anzu sobbed. Her first date hadn't even started and she was having a bad day now. ****************************************************************** "mwahahahaha", laughed Hao as he clapped his hands to get te dust away from them. "Its finished!!, my invention to kill the bastard lyserg.its just a matter or time". He looked at the object lying on his basement`s floor. It was so little even a roach would look bigger, yet it was so mortal that it could kill more than a thousand of humans in less than a minute. He carefully nudged the little Hao electronic dolly in his hands. Then walked out of the house with a look of triumph on his face. "Lyserg I got ya!", he said to himself.  
  
He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Lyserg creeping behind him. "Um.Hao.", Lyserg said as he gently touched Hao`s shoulder. Hao turned around with a start and his eyes bulged as his lips touched Lyserg`s. ****************************************************************** 4:00 p.m. Anzu`s house, the door bell rang again ^o^  
  
Anzu had taken some time to recover from Kaiba`s menace but she was still shaking. Standing up and holding her breath to hide her disappointment, she walked to answer the door. This time Duke was in the other side holding a beautiful bouquet of roses. He smiled at her. Anzu forced a smile too and greeted Duke.  
  
"You look so pretty today Anzu", he whispered as he handed the roses. "A cute bouquet for a cute girl". Anzu then took Duke`s arm as he led her to his new sport car. "You gonna love it dear Anzu, ive got some surprises for this evening", said Duke confident. "Well, I just let the date go easy and practice.and maybe everything will go alright"..thought Anzu. But she was terribly wrong. ************************************************************** Hao`s porch 4:10 p.m.  
  
Lyserg couldn't believe it.he finally had Hao in his hands. He remembered feeling so desperate for loving someone who had murdered his own parents. "I must be crazy", he thought as he hugged Hao and brought him closer. Hao tried to pull back but Lyserg was too strong for him right now. "Dammit!! What is he trying to do?", thought Hao as he felt Lyserg`s hot tongue massaging his lips wanting to get deeper into his mouth. Hao closed his eyes tightly and moaned as Lyserg`s tongue finally succeded. "I never knew I had the hots for Lyserg.but now he seems so.attractive", thought Hao as his tongue playfully touched Lyserg`s. At this moment, there was nothing to do, Hao surrendered to Lyserg as he felt the green-haired boy push him to the ground and get on top of him. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- - Anna was in the kitchen, talking with Mai about some ways to control guys. "First one, you just act coolly and let em get confident you are a feeble girl but when they try something, hit them where it hurts the most", said Anna pointing to Ioh as he washed the dishes. "Right Ioh?", she asked hardly. "Sure darling", answered Ioh sweatdropping. Mai laughed. "I mainly do the same but sometimes I prefer to make them believe I really like em and let them buy me new clothes and take me out, and throw em away when I want to", said Mai showing a picture album. Anna smiled.  
  
"Note to self: Never mess up with Anna or Mai", thought Ioh with a sigh as he continued washing the never-ending dirty dishes.  
  
"Whoa this is wonderful!!", cried Anzu as she saw the many colors and styles of the most expensive boutique in Domino City. "You`re great Duke!!", she said hugging Duke. Duke smiled his sexy smile. "And you may choose the ones you like, my Dad own`s this store and he`s gonna give you what you want", he added. Anzu couldn't believe it, the last thing a normal guy wants is to go shopping for clothes with his girl cuz they get bored, Duke instead, brought her here. She blushed madly.  
  
After spending like 3 hours of picking clothes, Anzu left the store with 10 new outfits for the next week. "Im so glad", she said inspecting a beautiful skirt. "Now on to the next surprise!", cried Duke as they took away in his car. Next, the went to a place called, "Sea Breeze", an expensive restaurant that had a wonderful view of the ocean. Anzu gasped as she saw the place, it had pretty corals and fish in the walls, the seats were pearl white and the tables too, the floor was a crystal over the sea so you could see the sea creatures under you, and there was this cool tropical band adding some tune. Duke mentioned his name and the waiter immeadiately took them to a balcony where there was just a single table with two seats and candles, it looked romantic. ************************************************************ Hao couldn't stop moaning, now Lyserg was running his hands over his body again and again. The feeling was so great, something he had never experienced before. Now he loved Lyserg more than anything. His right hand gripped his little invention tighter. "All for nothing", he thought, "But at least I got him". (-----Hao`s POV ^^  
  
"He`s just so perfect so.Hao", thought Lyserg as he started taking Hao`s clothes off. "He`s my angel, my possession, I love him and I hope he loves me too". The thoughts of Hao just having sex with him because of the pleasure made Lyserg stop his touches. He inspected Hao from head to toe with his sapphire green eyes. "Hao.do you .love me?", he asked weakly. (- Lyserg`s POV  
  
"Do you love me?", those words rang in Hao`s head over and over again. Did he really love Lyserg or was this just an unwanted game?... He didn't know for sure cause now his attention on the green eyed angel had changed to a girl at the door of the house watching them. Eyes flashing sparks. "Anna!!!", cried Hao. ****************************************************** Yeah!! Sorry guys end of this chappie ^^, I guess this was the long one XD. Don't worry im really inspirated so I`ll finish. *Review* (-pretty word isn't it? *o* Dunt make me cry.plz review ^^ What is gonna happen in the restaurant? Is Anna planning to kill Hao for having sex on the porch? O.0 .(lets hope she doesn't X3 ) Cya in next chappie ;) 


	4. Even more surprises

Disclaimer: Me owns my own creations ^^, unfortunately Yu-Gi-Oh and Shaman King aren't XP .  
  
Hey again!!! This is bun_bun_yamikathy! Reporting X3 K, new chappie now and made with heart (pssssssssst) it gets interesting in here, many broken hearts and maybe some bones XP!! *Anna beats the living shit out of bun_bun_yamikathy* 0.- ( blackeye Oh great!! Anna: On with the fic (\___/) (=^o^=) (") (") !!!! Bunny Productions ** ********************************************************************** Chapter "4" Even more surprises. Anzu gasped while Duke took her hand as they watched the sunset over the beach. "Duke, this is awesome", said Anzu feeling joyful. "Its all for you Anzu", he said smiling. After the sunset they ate their dinner and chatted. Finally at 8:00 p.m. Duke paid the bill and they left laughin all the way. "Hey Anzu its time for the third surprise!!", said Duke happily. "Wow, so many surprises Duke, im flattered", she said blushing. "Come now", he said.  
  
She looks so cute in that dress, I sure hope she gets feelings for me, now im taking her to the park where the Moon Festival is about to take place, and probably, where im gonna kiss her and make her my girlfriend. ( Duke`s POV  
  
He`s such a good guy.I really feel guilty, maybe he thinks im into the real thing and im gonna hurt his feelings when he sees me with Yami. I don't know what to do right now, maybe i`ll stop acting so nicely so he just hates me .but I don't want that. Im so miserable. - Anzu`s POV  
  
Duke drove through the Starry Night to the central park. As they got closer they saw the park was decorated with paper lamps of different colors ( typical japan decoration XD ). And there were little boots surrounding the area, and there was this typical music in the air, it was another romantic scene. Duke parked and helped Anzu down. Then takin her by the arm, he led her to the lights. ***************************************************************** "Hey come on dude, cheer up a bit", said Joey as he chewed some cotton candy. "The festival is really nice.I really wish Anzu could be here.", said Yami sadly. "Yami come on, give your aibou a big smile". Yami looked to the floor. "Yami, lets start having some fun, maybe Anzu had some work to do, we shouldn't blame her", started Tristen. Bakura nodded. Tristen`s version seemed to calm Yami a bit and he smiled, his friends were worried for him and he couldn't ruin their night. "K guys, lets rock!!", he said as he playfully pushed Joey to the games.  
  
Laughing and making fun of Joey, the guys came to a booth that was crowded with people. "Huh?, whats goin on here?", asked Yugi to some guy in the crowd. "Seto Kaiba organized a dueling contest, the winner gets a new car", the man pointed to a silver sport car at their right, it looked awesome. "Hmmm. im sure Anzu would love one of those!!", said Yami. Is Seto kaiba dueling?", asked Joey. "Oh.nah!, he just went away, said he had some other things to do, that's why its all crowded cuz with Kaiba out of the way, its easier to win", replied the man. Yami lifted his sleeves all the way to the top of his arm. "Im ready!!", he shouted as he tried to make his way through the people. The other guys shrugged. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------Not so far from there. Seto Kaiba walked by the booths and the parents trying to hold their sugar- high kids. He remembered earlier when he had shouted to Anzu to get away from his Duke, he remember her pale face as she nodded weakly that she would do as he wanted. And now he was gonna make sure she had obeyed, he walked slowly but firmly towards the park entrance when suddenly he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Duke you`re great!!", it was a girl`s voice.it was Anzu`s voice. The sound took him to a fishing booth * In Japan they fill an aquarium with goldfish and hand you a paper thingy so you can catch em but you gotta do it quick cuz paper gets thinner with water XD * where Duke had already twently goldfish in some bags with water, he gave two to Anzu and returned the others. "Thanx Duke they are so cute!". She gladly took his arm as he led her to another booth. Kaiba watched carefully. "That bitch!", he thought angrily. He followed closely and hated Anzu even more. (Notice : No im not an Anzu basher, she`s one of my fav characters so don't expect a lot of it. I just like torturing my favs a lot XD. Mwaahaha Die Anzu bashers!! XP*shoots with bazooka* ) Duke led Anzu to the Ferry Wheel. As the game started Anzu gasped at the sight of the beautiful sky. "The starts are so close it looks like you could grab them", said Duke. "This is so romantic", thought Anzu. ****************************************************************  
  
End of this chappy ^^ , don't worry i`ll write more later. Cya! Sorry if it was short, im really in a hurry so please forgive me ^^; 


End file.
